Promises
by Augustana Rae
Summary: The missing scene between the bar and Rafe & Danny on the beach the next day. Slashy, so be warned, but nothing too bad.


Title: Running

Title:Promises

Rating:PG-13Nothing bad actually happens, but it is kinda slashy!Be warned!

Author:AugustanaRae

Summary:The missing scene between the bar and the next day when Rafe & Danny are on the beach in the car.

Disclaimer:I don't own them and am not making any money.

Author's Notes:Sorry if you don't like them this way!It's nothing too bad so don't worry.

***

As they sped away from the bar, he began to laugh at the absurdity of it all.Here they were trying to fight each other but they ended up banding together to escape the police.He looked in his rear view mirror to see the chaos receding rapidly and breathed a sigh of relief.

They didn't talk and Danny just kept on driving, not wanting to stop, afraid of what Rafe would say when he did.He glanced over to see the somber face gazing at the landscape.He studied his profile during flicked glances from the road and was overcome with a heap of memories.The pronounced brow, the long lashes, distinct nose, drawn lips...Every aspect of him that he had known since childhood was staring at him once again.He remembered that face twisted up with pain every time they failed one of their silly adventures.And he also remembered the eager look afterward as Rafe tried again, pretending he could never be defeated.That look was not on his face now.Danny focused on the road again, gripping the wheel, feeling sweat collect under his palms.Finally they stopped on the beach purely for the fact that that was the end of the line.As he turned the key the engine died down and silence fell like a shroud, broken only by the rhythmic waves.

Both men stared straight ahead, contemplating the stars and gathering their thoughts.After a long pause, Danny began, "I'm sorry, Rafe."He continued to look forward but could see Rafe nod slightly from the corner of his eye.

"It was a shock," Rafe said quietly.Danny was relieved that at least Rafe had calmed down and was willing to talk.It hurt him to be regarded as a traitor by his best friend.

"We thought you were dead..." Danny held his hands uncomfortably in his lap, finding his tongue large and hard to swallow.He shyly turned to look at Rafe's expression, which he couldn't quite read.

"Yeah, I should've just stayed dead and made it easier for everyone."Rafe still wouldn't look at him.

Emotion welled in Danny."I lost my best friend."His voice was breaking.

Rafe finally seemed to react at that and his eyes softened as he turned to look at Danny."I'm sorry."

"No, no.You don't have anything to be sorry for.You couldn't have helped what happened any more than I could've."Danny fidgeted with his hands, unsure what to do, wanting to touch him and be glad Rafe was real, but afraid he would lash out and he would lose him once more.

Rafe grinned somewhat."You could've tried a little harder."Was that his old grin coming back?Danny was filled with slightly more hope.

"I'm sorry!I couldn't help it.I love her," Danny said softly.And then with more hesitancy, "I love you, too."

Rafe stared through the windshield obviously fighting an internal battle.Danny could see his Adam's apple bob and noticed the shadow of a beard on his face.Rafe felt Danny's eyes on him and turned to look at him, searching.

"I know you do.I've never stopped loving Evelyn... or you..." Their eyes met briefly and then both looked away.

At the angle he held his face, the moonlight hit Rafe's cheek and highlighted his lower lip.The light gleamed softly in his eyes and softened his features that were no longer angry but displayed weariness and another emotion Danny couldn't identify.

_He's not mad anymore_, Danny thought.He realized it was no longer anger shining in his eyes but something else and Danny couldn't stop his hand from reaching over to rest on the broad shoulder.

"I missed you," he said, his low voice almost a whisper.

Rafe leaned closer to give Danny a hug, his arms wrapping around Danny's waist.He could feel the trembling muscle and the brush of stubble as cheek rubbed against cheek.Rafe broke the hug but they both did not let go.Their eyes met desperately, yearning to get back what they had missed for so long.All Danny could think about was the anguish he'd felt at his best friends death and the joy he now had at his rebirth.Everything would be all right again.

He breathed in deeply, smelling the alcohol and sweat on the man in his arms.His lips twitched into a small smile, the corners of his mouth crinkling.Slowly, the space between them lessened, leaning closer and closer, searching for the love they feared they had lost.Their lips touched softly and Danny smiled into the kiss.They allowed their tongues to join and they drank as if they'd been denied water for a year.

The kiss was broken but still they did not move away from each other.They'd been apart for so long, they couldn't bear it anymore.Rafe pulled Danny closer and they lay down across the seat.The stars twinkled and Danny breathed in, having peace for the first time in eternity.

"Promise you won't leave me, us, again?" Danny said into Rafe's shoulder.

He could hear Rafe smile."I promise."Danny tightened his arms a little bit as if to emphasize their pledge.The other half of his soul had returned.Everything was going to be fine.He was safe and his chest felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.As he looked at the twinkling sky he smiled, knowing he'd never be without his best friend again.

fin.Don't flame me too bad.Just experimenting.


End file.
